


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by changwoncat



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Christmas, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changwoncat/pseuds/changwoncat
Summary: Mingyu is a fan of Wonwoo and attends his fanmeeting. Turns out Wonwoo might also be a fan of Mingyu.





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

The streets are packed with loads of people bundled up in outerwear, moving hastily to their destinations, few stopping to look at the windows of shops, eyes peeking out of the warm scarves protecting their faces from the biting cold. Mingyu is one of the lucky few, he’s sitting in the backseat of his car, toasty warm and looking out at the miserable cold bunch as his driver takes him to his destination.

His band ‘Sukyeo’ had finished their world tour a day ago and had gone to their separate ways to spend the brief Christmas holiday, Vernon to New York to see his parents and sister who had relocated there during the year and Seungcheol to his grandmother’s house in Daegu to finally introduce his new boyfriend to her. Mingyu is planning to go to his parent’s house as well, it’s just a 15 minutes’ drive from his own apartment in the city. But, first, there’s one stop he needs to make.

“We’re here,” his driver says from the front seat.

He peeks out the window seeing the entrance of the tall, glass building in front of him. There’s maybe a hundred teenage girls separating him from the door. He grows nervous at the thought of wading through the throng and being recognised by someone.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” his driver asks, looking at him through the rearview mirror.

“I’m sure,” Mingyu says, steeling himself. He dons the black face mask that’s lying on the seat next to him, he wouldn’t look out of place since many of the fans are also wearing face masks. The only thing that might look suspicious is the expensive outer coat he’s wearing with the fur neck, he can see that no one else is dressed as expensively as him. But, he can’t change that now.

He shakes off his nervousness before opening the car door, a rush of cold air instantly engulfing him. He says a hurried ‘goodbye’ to his driver then he’s rushing into the entrance of the building, pulling his coat tighter around him as the cold seeps into his skin.

The warm air he’s met with inside the building is a welcome relief. However, when he looks up he sees that there are about two hundred people ahead of him at the fanmeeting and the line is slow moving. He huddles down on the only available seat in the back between two women and prepares to wait his turn.

The women seem to know each other, they’re deep in conversation with each other on either side of him, he feels kind of invisible but prefers that over being found sneaking into Jeon Wonwoo’s fanmeeting like he has something to hide.

He doesn’t have anything to hide, he reminds himself. He’s just like any other person in the room, someone who likes Wonwoo’s voice and his lyrics… and his face and his body and his personality. He’s just a fan, it doesn’t matter that he himself is an idol who is just as popular as Jeon Wonwoo.

He’s minding his own business as best as he could (read: listening to the girls wax poetic about the way Wonwoo’s eyes shine when he smiles at fans while trying to catch a glimpse at said smile) when one of the girls turns her attention to him.

“Hi,” she says with a wide smile and small bow, “I’m Jiyeon.”

He introduces himself to her as Jaehyun, his driver’s name.

“We’re sorry we’ve been talking over you the whole time,” Jiyeon says, “We’re just really excited.”

“It’s okay,” Mingyu says trying to conceal his voice a bit, “I’m excited too.”

“We’re so happy to see that our Wonwoo has so many fanboys,” the other girl, Nayeon says, “It’s time that people recognize him for his talent and stop seeing him as just some teen heart-throb.”

“But, he’s so perfect,” Jiyeon pipes up excitedly, “He’s literally my favourite idol ever. I know it sounds creepy but I’d create a religion just for him.”

“I feel you,” Nayeon says, “He looks like an angel onstage. How can one man be so damn cute and so damn sexy at the same time? I take that back, he must be the devil instead.”

“Because you wanna sin when you see him?” Jiyeon asks with a giggle that has Nayeon breaking out into laughter as well.

“What do you like about Wonwoo?” Jiyeon asks when their giggling subsides.

Mingyu for once is at loss for words or rather there are too many words but he doesn’t know which ones to say so as not to appear as a creepy stalker. He wants to say that when Wonwoo raps it literally makes his stomach flip and butterflies erupt inside of him, when Wonwoo sings ballads he feels like he’s lying on a warm bed on a Saturday morning with only the thought of cuddling the love of his life (in his dreams it’s Wonwoo he’s cuddling with). He wants to say that when Wonwoo looks so intensely into the camera, his whole body is set afire, when he smiles onstage it makes him want to kneel and pray, how every time there’s an article about his charity work at a cat shelter he saves all of the pictures on his phone and coos at them during break times at the practice room.

He doesn’t say any of those things.

“Everything,” he replies.

The girls seem satisfied with his answer, continuing their long spiel about how Wonwoo’s guitar performance made them realise they had a hand kink and how he makes their entire week better every time he posts a picture with his cat, Bentham on Instagram.

About half of the fans have cleared up when Wonwoo calls for a small break. Instead of grabbing a quick bite and a bathroom break like most idols do, instead, he gets up from behind the table and walks to the front of the stage.

“Sorry,” he says into the mic with a shy smile, “I just needed to stretch my legs a bit.”

The audience is cooing as they look at him stride around the stage.

“Ah, you want me to sing a song?” he says answering one of the fans that have been yelling for his attention.

The volume of the audience rises at his question. He settles in the middle of the stage for a moment, thinking.

“There’s this song that I really like recently,” he says, “So, I’ll sing a little bit of it to you.”

The audience quietens as Wonwoo gives the cue for the music to play.

Mingyu freezes instantly when he hears the first note of the music. It is his song. Jeon Wonwoo is about to sing his song.

Wonwoo starts off mouthing the words sweetly and softly. The audience’s attention rapt as they lift their lightsticks in the air swaying from side to side. His confidence increases with every word he sings, until he’s hitting the notes in the chorus and then eventually finishing with the last verse. A rush of cheers break out from the audience when he’s done. He smiles proudly, bowing.

Mingyu is still frozen in his seat when Wonwoo starts speaking again.

“A lot of you may know that song,” he says to which they audience shouts their agreement, “It’s ‘Like the Beginning’ by Kim Mingyu of Sukyeo. It reminds me of the winter atmosphere here so I felt like singing it for all of you.”

Mingyu’s face that was frozen is now feeling heated as hears the sound of his name coming out of Wonwoo’s mouth. He feels some mixture of embarrassment and intense joy. Before he can contain himself, Wonwoo signals for the fanmeeting to carry on and everything feels like it’s moving too fast. His turn is coming up soon but now he’s considering running away. He doesn’t know how he’ll face Wonwoo now when the other just sang a song he didn’t even know he inspired.

His turn comes too soon, then he’s walking up to the stage feeling exposed. He removes the album and photobook he had tucked into his coat safely as he waits in the line. From this close distance, he can see Wonwoo’s profile, the way his nose scrunches up, his eyes clenches and lips stretch as he laughs at something the girl in front him says. He’s never been this close to Wonwoo before. One time he was seated two rows behind him at an award ceremony and kept trying to peek at him but Vernon had nudged him hard saying that he looked too obvious. He takes in his fill as he awaits his turn.

The girl in front of Wonwoo leaves after a minute or two meaning that he’s next. He can feel his heart beat in his throat as he walks forward kneeling down on the mat before Wonwoo. He fumbles the album and photobook in his hands dropping them both on the floor.

“Don’t be so nervous,” Wonwoo says with a sweet smile putting his hand out for the album.

He finally picks the items up and puts them on the table in front of Wonwoo, his ears burning in embarrassment.

“What’s your name?” Wonwoo asks, positioning his marker over the album.

Mingyu is stomped for a moment before he clears his voice, “Minseo.”

Wonwoo looks at him with a confused look in his eyes.

“It’s for my sister,” Mingyu says, clearing his throat again, “She’s a big fan. But she couldn’t come. So I’m here.”

Stupid, Mingyu says scolding himself as he hangs his head. He’s so stupid.

Wonwoo continues looking at him, biting his lip, his marker still positioned over the album but he’s not writing anything.

Mingyu finally finds the nerve to look up at him again, staring straight into his eyes in an unusual fit of bravery.

Wonwoo is still staring right back at him. He feels like their eyes are magnetized as they hold the gaze. Wonwoo breaks the gaze after a moment hurriedly scribbling on the album and then moving on to the photobook. Mingyu sits there silently taking in his features, the way his fluffy bangs fall on his forehead and shape his face and makes him look like the definition of warmth, comfort and heaven.

Wonwoo pushes the items toward him when he’s done signing as Mingyu fumbles to pick them up. He curses his shaking hands in his head. For a moment he doubts what he’s seeing when he looks at the album but that is his name written there. He lifts his head to face Wonwoo.

“How?” he says, feeling speechless.

Wonwoo aims a shy grin at him as he spins the marker around his fingers before saying, “Your eyes.”

“You recognized me by my eyes?” Mingyu says a little high-pitched.

Wonwoo nods, face heating. “They have a unique shape.”

Mingyu is still speechless trying to process what Wonwoo just said.

The other leans closer to him over the table, before shyly saying, “If you’re not busy after this, can you wait for me? We can get coffee?”

Mingyu nods back enthusiastically. Wonwoo flashes him another shy smile, a blush growing in his cheeks. He waves before he exits the stage and goes to wait at the back of the hall.

The fanmeeting finishes less than an hour later with Wonwoo singing his latest hit, ‘Lies’ and then the crowd has dispersed and there’s only Mingyu, the staff and Wonwoo left in the building. He beckons Mingyu backstage with a wave of his hand.

“My car is parked this way,” Wonwoo says wrapping a maroon scarf around his neck. Mingyu follows him out to the car and then they’re on the road.

“So, where do you want to go?” Wonwoo asks turning his attention to him where they’re both seated in the backseat.

“There’s this nice café called Java Jane not too far from here,” Mingyu says. 

Wonwoo nods, passing the information on to his driver.

They settle into the car more comfortably, at least Mingyu is. Wonwoo seems to be feeling the cold more intensely as is evident by the way he keeps rubbing his hands together.

In a fit of bravery, Mingyu brings his hands to cover the others’ rubbing Wonwoo’s between his own.

Wonwoo looks at him surprised. He contemplates moving his hands and apologizing but before he can Wonwoo’s fingers are seeking the spaces between his as he brings their palms to rest flat together.

“I get cold easily,” Wonwoo offers, “I had two hot packs in my pockets earlier but I must’ve misplaced it when I changed for my performance.”

“It’s no problem,” Mingyu says, squeezing Wonwoo’s hands.

“So, what was Kim Mingyu doing at my fanmeeting?” Wonwoo asks after a while, mischievous grin lighting up his eyes.

“Kim Mingyu might be a fan of Jeon Wonwoo,” Mingyu answers.

“In that case,” Wonwoo says, “Maybe Jeon Wonwoo should admit that he’s also a fan of Kim Mingyu.”

“Wouldn’t have guessed it,” Mingyu says with a cheeky smile as the other flushes, “You sang my song really well today.”

“Well, it’s a really good song,” Wonwoo says, “I hope I did it justice.”

A few minutes later they’re at the coffee shop that’s mostly empty. At the counter they order a hot Americano for Mingyu that has Wonwoo letting out a snort, he shakes his head when Mingyu enquires about it with his eyes, and a Caramel Macchiato for Wonwoo before they seat themselves.

“You look exactly like the kind of person that would order an Americano,” Wonwoo says explaining himself.

“Well, you look like the kind of person that would order Black coffee, no sugar,” Mingyu shoots back.

“Afraid not,” Wonwoo says, “I have a bit of a sweet tooth.”

“And what kind of person orders an Americano?” Mingyu asks, curious.

“The kind of person that plays bass guitar in a popular idol band, goes to art exhibitions for fun and shows up to the airport in Gucci and Louis Vuitton exclusively,” Wonwoo says.

“Hey, you dress good too,” Mingyu says, “I especially liked the jumpsuit you wore to the airport in August. It was cute.”

Wonwoo blushes at the compliment.

Mingyu collects their drinks when their order is called and then they’re sipping on their coffees.

“So, is this a date?” Mingyu asks after he takes a sip of his drink, “I’m not reading this wrong, am I?”

Wonwoo shakes his head. “You’re not reading this wrong,” he says.

Their conversation continues with Wonwoo congratulating him on the completion of his tour with Sukyeo. He compliments Wonwoo on the album he’d released that year saying that it’s his favourite. They move on to talk about some of their mutual friends, Seungkwan who had won Best New Artist at an award show they’d attended and stole their hearts with his voice and effervescent personality and Soonyoung the choreographer that Wonwoo had known since high school and Mingyu had recently met and befriended before turning the conversation to their plans for the holiday.

“This was my last fanmeeting for the year,” Wonwoo says, “It’s a relief to get some time for myself after the busy year I’ve had. I plan to rest as much as possible during the holiday and write some music when the inspiration hits. What are you doing for the holidays?”

Mingyu tells him that he’s spending the few weeks at his parents’ house in Anyang and how all he hopes to do is eat and sleep.

“Aren’t you going to your parents’ for Christmas?” Mingyu asks.

Wonwoo shakes his head. “They’re on a Caribbean cruise. It was my gift to them,” he says, “And my brother is at college in the U.S and he’s staying there for Christmas.”

“You could spend Christmas with my family if you want?” Mingyu offers before his brain can catch up with what his mouth is saying.

Wonwoo looks at him intensely before saying, “We just met. I don’t want to make things awkward for you with your family.”

“They won’t care that I’m bringing home anyone,” Mingyu says, “In fact they’ll be happy if I am. But, I guess this was a little too forward, after all this is only a first date.”

Wonwoo nods, thinking it over for a minute as he warms his hands with his drink.

“I guess we’ll have more time to get to know each other if we spend Christmas together,” Wonwoo says unsurely.

Mingyu looks at him with a beaming smile. “You know, I was planning on going there today.”

“Well, I guess we should go to my apartment now so I can pack,” Wonwoo replies.

 

When they get to the apartment Wonwoo hurries into his room to pack for the trip to Anyang leaving Mingyu in the living room to entertain himself. He spends his time looking around the space. For the most part, the décor is minimal with lots of white but it doesn’t look very lived in. The only place that looks like it’s been used is the nook by the window where there’s a fluffy pastel pink blanket that hasn’t been folded and two books with bookmarks marking off the pages. Mingyu moves his attention to Wonwoo’s shelves of CDs in the living room. He spots a couple of Sukyeo’s CDs.

“If you’re looking for any of your merch, you won’t find them,” Wonwoo teases coming out with a duffle, having changed into a simple knitted white sweater and black jeans, “They’re all hidden in my closet.”

“You’re making me really curious,” Mingyu says as Wonwoo comes closer taking down one of the CDs and handing it to Mingyu who shoots him a questioning look.

“It’s only fair that you sign my CD since I signed yours,” Wonwoo says.

He goes to find a pen, coming back and Mingyu signs the CD.

“To my future boyfriend?” Wonwoo reads with a blush, “Aren’t you moving a little too fast?”

“It says ‘future’,” Mingyu says.

“Yes,” Wonwoo nods, “And the future is endless.”

Mingyu pouts causing him to laugh.

“You know, I see that you have my version of the CDs,” Mingyu says fishing, “Does that mean I’m your favourite?”

“Maybe the other ones were sold out when I went to buy them,” Wonwoo says placing them back on the shelves.

Mingyu nods. “Alright, got it, I’m your favourite.”

Wonwoo shakes his head at him plopping himself down on the couch and turning on the TV and patting the space next to him.

“Do we need to go to your parents’ at a specific time?” Wonwoo asks as Mingyu comes to sit beside him.

He shakes his head. “Anytime is fine. Why?”

“I was thinking we could watch a movie,” Wonwoo says to which Mingyu agrees.

“Want something to eat?” Wonwoo asks, “I don’t have any food here but we can order in if you’re hungry.”

Mingyu shakes his head ‘no’ then they settle down to watch a movie.

“How The Grinch Stole Christmas?” Mingyu asks looking at the screen, “Is that your favourite Christmas movie?”

Wonwoo nods snuggling down into the couch closer to him.

“Of course it is,” Mingyu says, eyes twinkling.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Wonwoo asks feigning offence.

“It’s nothing bad,” Mingyu assures him, “It’s just some people have a certain image of you as someone who’s cold and unapproachable but you’re really just a bunch of puppies.”

“I’m a bunch of puppies?” Wonwoo says aghast, “I bet your favourite Christmas movie is Santa Paws.”

“It’s ‘Olive The Other Reindeer’ actually,” Mingyu says with a huff, “And I love puppies.”

Wonwoo shakes his head at him with an amused smile.

They settle down for a while to actually watch the movie. Mingyu gets distracted by Wonwoo’s presence a few times, looking at the other beside him as he can’t believe that he’s actually in Wonwoo’s apartment watching a movie and trading flirty banter with him.

“You think a lot about what I might like?” Wonwoo asks interrupting the silence, “You seem to have a lot of preconceived notions about me.”

“I’m looking forward to finding out which one of those preconceived notions I’m right about and the ones I’m wrong about and everything about you,” Mingyu says turning to face him.

They’re closer on the couch that he’d expected, when Wonwoo faces him he that he can see the brown of Wonwoo’s eyes. Wonwoo is looking back at with a hot intensity in his eyes that warms him up instantly. The gaze seems scorching causing him to drop his eyes to Wonwoo’s lips instead which makes him feel even warmer. He realises he’s moving closer almost on autopilot, but Wonwoo isn’t moving back instead tilting his head slightly to the left. He brings one arm around the other resting his palm against the back of Wonwoo’s neck, Wonwoo brings his face closer in an instance then their lips are making contact. It’s just a dry kiss at first, just the brushing of lips against lips until Wonwoo moves forward instantly pulling Mingyu’s upper lip between his own and then they’re kissing for real. Mingyu cups the side of his face with his other hand deepening the kiss and causing Wonwoo to groan as his finger come up to twist in the fabric of Mingyu’s sweater.

They kiss for a while stopping when they’re out of breath but still holding each other closely. Wonwoo flashes a small smile at Mingyu that the other mirrors, hiding his face in Mingyu’s neck as he caresses his back.

“I guess the future is closer than I thought,” Wonwoo says, his breath warming Mingyu’s neck.

“It took a kiss to decide that?” Mingyu says, “I decided the first time I saw you.”

“It was a good kiss,” Wonwoo says, eyes glazed over as he stares at Mingyu’s side profile from where his head is perched on the other’s shoulder.

“Then we should do it again,” Mingyu mumbles before his lips are descending to meet Wonwoo’s again.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays y'all!
> 
> I still have two weeks of finals to go and no Christmas spirit but I hope reading this will put y'all in a cheery mood.
> 
> Comments and kudos are LOVED!


End file.
